cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Brotherhood
|flag = TDB.jpg |flagwidth = |flag2width = |flag2height = |flag2description = |flag3 = Newseal.jpg |flag3width = 169 |flag3height = 174 |flag3description = |motto = The Cover of Darkness |team = Multi-Colored |color1 = blue |color2 = Black |color5 = #FFFFFF |color6 = #FFFFFF |founders = Left_behind, Nagini, Specto |foundedon = June 2009 |cabinet = The Night Mother * Supremeoverlordbob |Officials = 'The Black Hand * glad30 * Lord Sedlitz * Empty * Empty * Empty 'Silencers' * Empty * Empty * Empty |internationalrelations = *The Dark Brotherhood Vows |forumurl = http://z3.invisionfree.com/the_Darkbrotherhood |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cn-brotherhood |ircchannel = #cn-brotherhood |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 10/21/09 |totalnations = 20 |activenations = 17 |percentactive = 84% |totalstrength = 329,158 |avgstrength = 17,324 |totalnukes = 116 |score = 1.34 }} The Dark Brotherhood is a themed alliance based off the assassin guild of Oblivion. Government * The Night Mother- Supremeoverlordbob * The Black Hand ** Listener- glad30 ** Speaker of Internal Affairs- Lord Sedlitz ** Speaker of Financial Affairs- Vacant ** Speaker of Foreign Affairs- tehdrEam ** Speaker of Military Affairs- Vacant Charter Preamble: Goals of The Dark BrotherHood We, the Citizen nations of the The Dark Brotherhood (TDB), realizing the need for greater security and stability in the Cyberverse, do hereby set forth the principles that the Coalition of Governments holds dear as well as the rules and regulations governing this alliance. Only through strict adherence to these principles can the The Dark BrotherHood contribute to the stability of Cyber Nations. Article I: Citizenship and Guiding Principles The Dark BrotherHood is a Black alliance. We will not accept any forms of dual membership. Applicants of TDB will, upon approval, become members of TDB only. Evidence of dual membership is punishable by expulsion or military action. We will also decline any applicant nation that is at war with another nation; however, if that nation is not part of another alliance and did not declare the war, that nation has the opportunity to enter the alliance after peace has been declared, or the war expires. If peace is not declared or agreed upon, the alliance has the right to intervene sending in nations to first warn the attacking nation and then to use action, as specified by the Black Hand. The Brotherhood will also deny citizenship to anyone that is deemed a potential threat to the harmony of the alliance. In order to join The Dark Brotherhood a nation must provide the following information: * Ruler’s Name: * Nation Name: * Nation Strength: * Nation Base Resources: * Team Color: * Past or Present Alliances: * Is the nation at war? (if yes explain): * Who recruited the nation? (if anyone): * Level of Activity (how often the ruler is online): The Applicant may also have to do a 15 to 20 question Q & A Session with members. *Freedom of Speech All members of The Dark BrotherHood have the right to voice their opinions. On the alliance forum, IRC and Cybernation Forums. However, opinions of members may not be the opinions of the alliance as a whole. Article II: Government Positions The Night Mother The Night Mother is the leader of the alliance and has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance. The Night Mother is the final authority on all internal and external matters. He/she has the sole power to sign treaties. The Night Mother can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his/her sole discretion. The Night Mother shall designate a replacement should he/she retire. The Black Hand Black Hands is the governing body of the alliance, consisting of a cabinet of four ministers and a Listnener. The Listener shall be the second in command of the alliance. He/she will help the Night Mother govern over the alliance and shall be in charge of the alliance if the Night Mother is absent. The rest of The Black Hand shall be called Speakers. It is the responsibility of Black Hand to be the voice of the alliance in government. All issues that affect the alliance, as a whole, are to be voted on by Black Hand. Speaker of Internal Affairs shall be in charge of all internal matters in the alliance such as recruitment and education. Speaker of Foreign Affairs shall assist the Night Mother in representing the Alliance abroad. Speaker of Financial Affairs shall help with the economic growth of the alliance. Speaker of Military Affairs shall be in charge of military engagements. * Appointment Each Black Hand member serves as long as The Night Mother wants and/or the member steps down. Government Branches The rank of Silencers will serve as the deputies of the Speakers and will help their Speaker in the running of their department. Silencers will be appointed by the Speaker of their department with unanimous approval of the Night Mother and the Listener. The rank of Executioner will serve as the officers of the military and will help the Speaker of Military Affairs in his/her day to day duties. Executioners will be appointed by the Speaker of Military Affairs with unanimous approval of the Night Mother and the Listener. * Other Ranks The Rank of Murderer is reached by joining the alliance. The Rank of Slayer is reached by showing that you are loyal to The Dark Brotherhood. These are Full Members of the alliance. The Rank of Eliminator is the last rank that can be reached without being a government member. They are members that have been with the alliance the longest or have been government members. The Rank of Assassin is an Elite Member that has been chosen and agreed on by both the Night-Mother and the Listener. These members have earned the honor of becoming such a member by proving that they are worthy. Article III: War No member of The Dark Brotherhood may declare war without consent of the Night Mother, the Listener, or the Speaker of Military Affairs. The Dark Brotherhood does not support nuclear first strikes and any use of nuclear weapons must be authorized by the Night Mother, the Listener, or the Speaker of Military Affairs. Any nation declaring an unsanctioned war on an aligned nation will be required to pay reparations to their victim or face expulsion from the alliance to fight their war unaided. No member of the Dark Brotherhood can use the in-game spy tactics without the approval of the Speaker of Military affairs or an Executioner. The Dark Brotherhood does not condone the spying on other alliances. Any nation found in violation will be expelled. History Founded by old government members of PLUS looking to have a good time. Originally called The BrotherHood. Flag and seal have elements of an old bloc members were a part of. In late August, the government was overhauled to its current form, 2 leaders and a council. Minor dispute between The Dark Brotherhood and a small alliance tech raided made the leaders focus on getting a protectorate finally. Accompanying the government overhaul and the name change came a protectorate with Alpha Omega. On October 25, 2009, The Night Mother, Sithis and The Black Hand, decided to appoint a Silencer. Shadow Walker was named TDB's first Silencer. A few weeks before this new appointment, TDB's charter was reworded to its current form. This included several new ranks and Government name changes. Recent History (As of 2010) On February 14, 2010 TDB merged with the small red team alliance - Christie Kreme. Under this agreement, the officials within Christie Kreme were granted leadership positions within TDB. Several former Christie Kreme members have begun to play prominent roles in the government of TDB including supremeoverlordbob who is currently the listener - the second highest position within the Black Hand. Other active ex-CrKr members with positions of authority include glad30, BrettSharpe, Lord Sedlitz and King Bryan (who has since deleted his profile). Building Up A Strong Alliance The Dark Brotherhood is continuing to seek new agreements with other alliances by using its connections to GATO (through CrKr), Nueva Vida and others to try to establish a strong community. Tech deals are constantly occurring between nations in and outside of TDB. TDB is currently focusing on recruiting new members by advertising the closeness between members and the fact that every person gets a say in affairs. Current and Former Treaties Current * Protectorate with Alpha Omega Former * ODP with The Mafia Category:Alliance charters Category:Alliances Category:History Category:Treaties